Nothing is as it seems
by KaminoShion
Summary: Ritsu is a nasty womaniser. Mugi is a vicious princess. Mio is...well...Mio. I twisted their personalities a bit to make it more interesting...at least I hope it is Anyhow, this is a Mitsu pairing. The rest of the characters shall be introduced in the later chapters. M in later chapters


**Ritsu is a nasty womaniser. Mugi is a vicious princess. Mio is...well...Mio. **

**I twisted their personalities a bit to make it more interesting...at least I hope it is ^^**

**Anyhow, this is a Mitsu pairing. The rest of the characters shall be introduced in the later chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

My name is Tainaka Ritsu (17). I'm the Sakuragaoka High School's super Casanova. The ultimate playboy/playgirl. No girl in the vicinity is able to resist me.

My boyish looks are my main weapon against those that „play hard to get". I may not be the tallest person there is but my tawny hair have the messy look that makes my fangirls squeal.

Well enough about me. Even though this is obviously all about me.

„Why are you looking at me like that, Ricchan?" my dear friend Mugi asked. A nasty princess of yuri. We usually compete with each other about how many girls we can date at the same time.

„Because you are so cute that it makes my heart race?" I answered putting on my „stud-muffin " face.

„Yes, yes. Of course. How could I forget?" she giggled. She was my best friend, one that I could never hurt. I knew she felt the same way about me. And for that reason, we always teased each other.

Mugi, or Kotobuki Tsumugi, and I are best friends since as long as I can remember. We both came from wealthy families. Well, see...our mothers are sisters.

„I'm so bored Mugi! Do something, entertain me~!" I said teasingly. She narrowed her blue eyes and flipped her long blonde hair.

„A hot princess like me won't entertain you, you brute~!" she giggled.

_Ring bells_

„Ah, damn this! I hate classes. Explain to me why we have to go to classes?" I pouted. Mugi shot me a naughty smile. „To look at Sawa-chan-sensei's ass?" she replied. A sly smiled formed on my lips.

„Mugi, you perv, that's not why we come to school. We come here to study." I shot her my trademark grin.

She pretended to be shocked. „Of course, silly me."

I sat at my desk and immediately I was surrounded by five girls that I've never seen in my class..._probably underclassmen, or sth..._ They gave me their numbers. I turned and made a smug face to my blonde cousin. She was wiping her nose. _Her yuri goggles are dangerous..._ I thought. She HAD passed out from anemia quite a few times.

„Okay sit down and be quiet!" Sawa-chan; a tall and sexy bespectacled teacher, said as she entered the classroom.

In a matter or seconds everyone was quiet and proper.

„Today...I'm going to introduce you to your new classmate. Come in, sweetie." she waved her hand at the door and a tall, raven-haired girl walked in. She was so beautiful, my jaw dropped and I forgot how to think.

„Hello, my name is Akiyama Mio." she murmured, clearly embarrased.

„Hmm...yes...umm...sit next to Tainaka-san..." Sawa-chan pointed at me and the girl slowly walked towards me and sat next to me. She glanced at me and quickly averted her gaze.

„I'm Tainaka Ritsu. Nice to meetja!" I shot her my famous grin. She turned to face me and blushed.

_How cute..._

„Akiyama M-Mio..." she stuttered.

She was a shy person but very smart. She knew the answers to most if not all of the questions that Sawa-chan asked.

Everyone in our class became enthralled by that level of intelligence. It was something that, as far as I've noticed, didn't seem to appeal to a certain blonde that I had the pleasure to know.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Mugi's ever-so-peaceful demeanour was twisted in a grimace. She hated it when somebody stole her spotlight. However, after a second she smiled peacefully. I shivered knowing that she must be plotting something vile.

After school I saw the newcomer. I quickly approached her cheerfully. To my surprise she glared at me and hit me with her bag.  
„What the heck are ya doing?!" I cried. That will leave a lump.

„I knew your friendliness was quite suspicious, Tainaka-san! You wanted to play of your sick tricks on me, didn't you, Tainaka-san?" she hissed.

„Heh?" my eloquence was stunning even for me. „What d'ya mean, Akiyama? What have you been drinking?"

„I know your type. I've met people like you before! An obnoxiously rich and spoiled brat. You think that just because you have money and power you own everyone and everything! A billionaire playgirl that degrades people. You bully those that go against you!" her voice rich with passionate anger.

I couldn't help but bare my teeth at her. This bitch thought she could resist me?! Yeah, right!

**Okay so this is my first fic. It is short , cos I wanna know if you like it...If you do I'll make longer chapters...**

**I hope you like this personality twist. Read and review please ^**


End file.
